A Party, Christmas Eve, and Mistletoe
by eando4ever17
Summary: Just what the title says! Cal takes Gillian to the annual lightman group christmas party! lots of surprises, and yet the characters are still in character, so dont worry about OOCness! R&R Loves! ONE-SHOT. Callian and some Loker/Torres. COMPLETE


**A/N: my first-ever attempt at a Lie to Me/Callian fanfic, so bear with me here :D – I give credit of this idea to ChocoLover1331, seeing as she gave it to me, and she made her own story for this – my writing inspired her LOL – It's called, "Mistletoe", so go check it out after you read this! LOL!**

**Oh and by the way, Alec and Zoe are SO out of the picture it's not even funny :D – Zoe moved on and is happily with her fiancé, and Alec…well, no one's quite sure what happened to him – oh yeah, that's right – he's Zoe's fiancé. OMG story idea! xD that'd be great! LMAO I've gotta stop LOL! But yeah LOL, Gillian kept her married name since all of her books and records, etc. were under that name.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but if you want to, go ahead and sue me – all you'll get are the clothes on my back, and well, don't think that EVERYONE wants to see all of this, hmm? LMAO, maybe you do, but who am I to be the judge of that? xD**

_**CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN**_

**Christmas Day**

**The Lightman Group**

**8:39 A.M.**

It was Christmas day, and the Lightman Group HQ halls were buzzing with activity. Everyone was excited about tonight's "party". Unless you were Eli Loker – Then you were so utterly hyped that words could not describe how hyped up you were.

The halls were lined with red and green streamers, with small fake Christmas trees in every corner. The offices were likewise adorned, except they had trinkets and such. Obviously, Christmas was taken seriously around here. The most exuberant office was, to be honest, a tie between Loker and Foster. Each of them had their very own – _real _– Christmas trees (how they got them in, only God knows).

Everyone was allowed – okay, fine, - _expected_ to bring a date. As it stood, Loker was going with Torres, who had broken up with Dupree a few months prior, and was a "free agent". Lightman and Foster however…if they had dates, they were damn good at hiding it – Loker couldn't find _anything_ that would even suggest that they had invited someone. Foster was seeming extremely excited, and even Lightman was too, but Loker _still_ couldn't find out anything.

Thing was, the reason why he couldn't find anything, is because there was nothing to find.

Neither had a date.

Yet, anyway.

_**CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN**_

Gillian looked up from her desk as there was a knock on her office door. Loker popped his head in, and she gave him a small smile, motioning for him to come in.

"Hey, what's up?" Suddenly, her face fell. "We don't have a case, do we?"

Loker gave a small chuckle and shook his head, sitting down on her couch.

"Nope, no cases. I was just wondering if, you know…" he trailed off, and Gillian looked at him oddly, before speaking slowly.

"Wondering what, exactly?"

Loker stood up and walked over to her, leaning over her desk so he was right in her face. The shock registered across her face for a moment, before Loker asked his question. He asked it slowly, making sure to carefully punctuate every syllable perfectly.

"Do you or Lightman have a date for tonight?"

At that very moment, Cal Lightman himself strode into the office, intent on asking Gillian to the party. Which is exactly what he did – sort of, anyway.

"Yeah. We're going together," he stated, completely out of the blue, making Loker – no exaggeration here, I _swear_ – literally jump a foot up into the air, and look between Cal and Gillian, his face going from shock at being startled to amusement.

To be blunt, Gillian looked like a child whose biggest wish had just came true. And who knows, maybe it had…

"I knew it. I _told_ Ria that –" Cal cut Loker off, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"Wait a second, you told _who_ what?"

Loker blushed for a moment, before his cell phone beeped. He quickly got it out and read the text, giving Cal and Gillian a totally B.S. excuse as to why he had to leave. Cal turned his attention to Gillian, meeting her inquiring eyes for a moment before looking down quickly, having suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"So, tonight, we're going…together?" Gillian asked curiously, noting Cal's every _breath_.

Cal looked up and met her eyes.

"Yep, I guess so."

_**CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN**_

**The Lightman Group**

**9:32 P.M.**

The party had been going on for a good hour or so now, with some dancing, lights drinking, and everything else in between. Cal and Gillian had decided that they would wait to come until the party was in full swing. Actually, you know what? I take that back. Gillian's dry cleaners decided what time they arrived.

Cal had already arrived, seeing as that was one of the things that Gillian had insisted on – he couldn't see her until they arrived. The men at the party were dressed mainly in slacks and a button-up shirt, while the women mostly sported mid-thigh to knee length dresses – Torres included. So, here he stood, talking to a few interns and the previously mentioned, who was leaning against Loker - both having wide smiles on their faces.

And then he saw her.

The team knew something was up when Cal suddenly cut off in mid-sentence. Hell, mid-_word_.

Cal couldn't control his reaction to seeing Gillian because – well, he couldn't _think_ period. His jaw dropped involuntarily, and his eyes widened as he took her in.

Her hair was in a bun, with two curly ringlets framing her face, while wearing a red, mid-thigh length silk dress that made every man in the room take a breath. She also wore a pair of medium sized silver hoops, along with a matching necklace and cross. Everyone knew that Cal had given it to her at the opening ceremony for the Lightman Group itself – if they hadn't been there, then they either saw the tape (that mysteriously evaded the eyes of Gillian and Cal) where Cal actually fastened it around Gil's neck, or they had been told by a co-worker. Most had seen the tape, thus the never-ending rumors that centered around Lightman and Foster.

The team was looking at Lightman like he had grown a second head, his reaction was so great. At that time, everyone there could read Cal's face like an open book. But only Loker and Torres were the ones who saw the three dominant emotions:

Shock.

Adoration.

_Love_.

At first he had done a double-take, but looking at Torres, he had his suspicions confirmed. They shared a small, private smile as Gillian made her way over to a, "I'm-trying-to-compose-myself-but-can't-seem-to-be-able-to" Cal Lightman.

However, he _was_ able to pick his jaw up off the floor by the time she reached him, and his expression went from one of utter shock to adoration and surprise. Smiling at her with the surprise and amazement, he touched her arm briefly, just to make sure she was real. Gillian looked down at the sudden – yet brief – contact, and her smile became (if it was possible) even wider.

"You look…" Cal was at a loss for words, his mouth still slightly open, and he was shaking his head lightly, as if he couldn't believe that this was actually her, and that she wasn't just a hallucination or a trick of his mind. This was _definitely _not missed by anyone in the small circle of on-lookers. Finally, he was able to gain his composure – somewhat. He had managed to stop shaking his head, anyway.

"You look bloody brilliant Gil."

She laughed and looked down – classic embarrassment. Cal – being Cal – saw it and reached over, tipping her head back up with his fingertips so he could look her in the eyes, a small smile now playing on his face.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. It's true."

Everyone had "Aww!" looks on their faces, except for one person. Loker looked like he was going to faint. Here were his bosses, who he had watched tip-toe around their emotions for years, being oh so blatant with their feelings, not even trying to hide them.

Smiling shyly, his fingers still on her chin, she replied, their eyes locked.

"Thanks, _love_," She shot back playfully. All Cal did was smile wider and laugh, dropping his hand. They seemed to be in their own little world, totally oblivious to their surroundings. So when he asked her to dance mere moments later, neither noticed the sudden intakes of breath. Gillian nodded like a child at Christmas who was being asked if she would like to meet Santa. Everyone watched in awe as he led her onto the dance floor.

Taking her hand, he twirled her around lightly, making her laugh giddily. Her laughing made him chuckle, and they danced, danced, and danced.

Everyone on the sidelines were watching them, and even some – okay, MOST – of the dancers were watching them as they themselves danced.

At the end of their, oh, maybe tenth song, Gillian leaned against Cal, her face in his shoulder, trusting him to hold her up. He put his arms around her back to support her, and whispered to her, his lips mere millimeters from her ear.

"You want a drink? I'll even buy."

She nodded and laughed, "Yeah, because you _never_ pay, right?" she joked as they walked off the dance floor, in the direction of the drink table. He laughed, and caught Loker and Torres out of the corner of his eye. Grinning evilly, he looked down at Gillian, before changing direction and yelling a loud, "Oi!" across the fifteen foot space between them and the lip-locking Torres/Loker.

Loker broke off the kiss hurriedly as he saw his boss-_es_, plural, coming towards them. He tried to pull out of their embrace, but Torres held him fast. She smiled as she noticed that Cal and Gillian's hands were interlocked. Meeting eyes with Loker, she knew he saw it too. Before Loker could say what he was thinking, Cal started on him.

"What's this? Is The Group now a speed-dating service or something?" he said, trying to – and failing – to conceal his smile.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Loker shot back, looking down at Cal and Gil's entwined hands and up again.

Cal and Gil blushed furiously, Gil slightly more than Cal.

Torres smacked the front of Loker's shirt.

"Play nice now, Eli – you wouldn't want to miss out on what I've got planned for tonight, now would you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes innocently with a "I-know-you-want-me-to-lay-you-later-so-do-what-I-say-or-you-won't-be-getting-any" demeanor. Loker turned red for a moment, before turning back to Cal and Gillian.

"It's you-two's turn anyway, so I wouldn't be saying much if I were you."

The pair looked at him, confused. Taking pity on them, Torres let go of Loker and pointed to the ceiling above their heads.

"Mistletoe. We got caught under this one," pointing up to the one above her and Loker's heads, "And now…well, I guess you two are under _that_ one."

At the mention of Mistletoe, a trio of interns looked over and saw their bosses under some. Gasping loudly, they began running around and telling everyone about Lightman and Foster being under the Mistletoe, and "about to kiss", as they put it. Everyone scrambled over, just as a blushing Gillian turned to face Cal.

Gillian reached up and cupped his face between her hands. They were once again in their own little world, nothing else existing except the two of them. She leaned in slowly, as their eyes flew from the others' eyes to their lips. Both sets of eyes closed as her lips touched his, and gasps were heard through the crowd.

At first the kiss was just lips - and then Cal ran his tongue along Gillian's bottom lip. The move was not missed by the crowd as she parted her lips gladly, moaning softly as his tongue began exploring her mouth. She gave him five seconds before she surprised him and kissed back, dueling his tongue for entrance. Now it was his turn to moan as she ran her tongue along the insides of his mouth, stroking his with her own.

The kiss sped up, but before too long, the need for oxygen was too great.

Breaking apart, they leaned their foreheads together, panting heavily and grinning, their eyes meeting.

Sudden cheering caused them to look over and see their audience for the first time. They laughed, and Cal moved his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"I love you, Gil. Now the whole world knows it, and I'm not ashamed in the least bit."

She pulled back and looked at him with a mixture of pure joy and confusion, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"Why would I be ashamed? I'm in love with you too." After a moment, she added, "I have been since we met - I just didn't know what I was feeling."

Even though the observers had not been able to make out what Cal had said, they sure as _hell_ heard what Gillian said in return. There was plenty of "Aww!"-ing to go around, and people were smiling, happy for the Freak and the Shrink.

_**CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN/CALLIAN**_

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Tell me in the comments! A single word will suffice, loves! I'd write more, but I HAVE to go – I have to get a shower, do some laundry, and pack in the next 25 minutes SO…R&R! Love yall! Thanks again ChocoLover1331!**

**OH and by the way I didn't get to over look this any so…if there are errors I'm sorry!!**


End file.
